My OC Book
by Kalexfan2018
Summary: My various OC's
1. OC 1

Name: Catherine Davies

Age: 24

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality: Catherine is very snarky and sarcastic

Appearance: Catherine has dark blonde hair with emerald green highlights, light green eyes and fair skin

Job: Vlogger on YouTube/Paranormal Investigator

Background: Catherine Davies has been a YouTube Vlogger/Paranormal Investigator since she was 20 years old. Catherine became interested in the paranormal after she had a paranormal experience in high school when she was in drama class. She started her YouTube channel Catherine Davies Investigations after she met her husband Malcolm Davies. Her and Malcolm go around the US investigating supposedly haunted locations.

Where you live: Augusta,Georgia

Crush: Her husband Malcolm Davies

Other: Catherine has a tattoo of a Shadow Phoenix on her right bicep and another tattoo of a cross with scrollwork that has her mother's full name, the year she was born and the year she died on her upper back.


	2. OC 2

Name: Willow Ann West

Age: 22

Powers: Speedforce connection

Crush: Depends on RP

Sexuality: Bisexual

Day Job: Reporter for CCPN

Mother: Iris West

Father: Barry Allen

Physical Appearance: Willow looks a lot like Iris with Barry's green eyes.

Personality: Outgoing, charismatic, headstrong and bitter.

Alliance: Lawful Good

Alias: Velocity in Central City/ The Emerald Archer in Star City

Base of Operations: ArrowCave in Star City and Star Labs in Central City

Backstory: Willow's father Barry Allen left her mother Iris for Caitlin Snow when he found out that Iris was pregnant with Willow. Willow hates Barry and Caitlin bitterly. Willow Ann West is from 22 years into the future where The Flash has disappeared and she had stepped in to fill his role as Central City's hero. A few years before she became known as The Emerald Speedster Willow lived with Oliver Queen after Iris was murdered. Oliver Queen trained Willow to use a bow and arrow. She became known as the Emerald Arrow in Star City. Willow's lightning trail is green.

Suit Colors: Emerald green with black piping. The lightning bolt on her chest is light green against a black background. Willow's Emerald Arrow suit looks a lot like Oliver's but has an emerald green arrowhead and lightning bolt on a black background emblazoned on her chest.


	3. OC 3

Name: Catherine Alura Zor-El-Queen

Age: 21

Species: Kryptonian human hybrid

Powers: Heat vision, freezebreath, superstrength, superspeed, supersenses, and flight

Mother: Kara Zor-El

Father: Oliver Queen

Physical Appearance: Catherine looks just like her mother Kara except Catherine's eyes are a darker shade of blue. Catherine has a tattoo of a coiled snake on her right bicep and a Phoenix on her left collarbone. A large scar curls around the right side of her neck, down her back and curls around her left hip.

Personality: Introverted, cold, narcissistic, Catherine has a superiority complex

Alliance: Lawful Evil

Backstory: Catherine Zor-El-Queen is the daughter of Kara Zor-El and Oliver Queen of Earth X. She was the first successful splicing of human and Kryptonian DNA after many failed attempts. Catherine is nothing more than a living weapon to Black Arrow and Overgirl. Catherine is the second-in-command of the Nazi army. Her mother is the General and her father the Furher. Catherine rose through the ranks of the Nazi army quickly. Catherine is very angry towards her parents after they killed her Aunt Alex who was the only person who treated her like a real person and not a living weapon.

Skills: Trilingual (German, English, and Kryptonese), exceptional weaponry skills


	4. OC 4

Name: Caitlin Snow Malfoy

Age: 24

Year: Out of Hogwarts

House: Slytherin

Wand: Ash and dragon heartstring

Patronus: Pit Viper

Animagus Form: Shadow Phoenix

Creature Inheritance: Living Vampire

Appearance: Caitlin has platinum blonde hair, light grey eyes with crimson rings around the pupils and pale skin

Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Likes: Slytherin and her little brother Draco

Dislikes: Gryffindor and the Golden Trio

Strengths: Potions and defensive magic

Weaknesses: Transfiguration and Charms

Alliance (example light, neutral or dark): Dark

Crush: Depends on RP

Siblings: Draco Malfoy

Occupation: Potions Professor at Hogwarts/Owner of Caitlin Snow Malfoy's Apothecary and Potion Ingredients shop in Diagon Alley/Head of Slytherin house.

Background: Caitlin Malfoy is the oldest daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She's the second youngest person to become a Potions Master at the age of 24. Caitlin went to the British Wizarding Colleges to major in the art of potion making and minor in defensive magic. Caitlin also owns an apothecary in Diagon Alley.


	5. OC 5

Name: Hadrian Hook

Age: 20

Mother: Unknown

Father: Captain Hook

Appearance: Hadrian looks a lot like her little brother Harry but her eyes are the color of stormy seas.

Siblings: Harry Hook

Sexuality: Bisexual

Musical: Descendants 2

Crush: Evie

Personality: Cold towards strangers, sarcastic, narcissistic, very calculating, extroverted towards those she counts as friends, very protective of her little brother.

VK or AK: VK

Backstory: Hadrian has had to take care of her little brother Harry since he was six months old after their father Captain Hook abandoned them. Hadrian has to constantly keep Harry out of trouble or bail him out of tough situations. Hadrian is friends with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos despite the fact that her brother is friends with Uma and Gil. Hadrian doesn't like Uma or Gil.

Skills: Hadrian is great with a cutlass and pistol.

Friends: Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos

Enemies: Uma and Gil

Clothing: Hadrian wears a black leather trench coat over a dark red muscle shirt, red and black leather pants and black leather pirate boots. Hadrian also wears a tri-corner pirate hat, a sword with a bejeweled hilt around her waist along with a pirate pistol in a red leather holster and red leather belt.


	6. OC 6

Name: Rin Possible

Age: 18

Sexuality: Bisexual

Siblings: Kim Possible, and Jim and Tim Possible

Personality: Rin is just like her twin sister Kim.

Appearance: Rin has red hair, bright green eyes and fair skin. Rin's red hair is cut short so everyone can tell her and Kim apart.

Job: Teenage superspy/ Club Banana employee

Background: Rin is Kim Possible's twin sister. She helps Kim save the world. She tries to keep herself separate from her twin sister Kim.

Where you live: Middleton, Colorado

Crush: Monique

Other: Rin has a tattoo of a coiled snake on the inside of her right wrist.


	7. Alternate OC 1

Name: Willow Ann West

Age: 22

Powers: Speedforce connection

Crush: Depends on RP

Sexuality: Bisexual

Earth of Origin: Earth-20

Day Job: Reporter for CCPN

Mother: Iris West

Father: Barry Allen

Physical Appearance: Willow looks a lot like Iris with Barry's green eyes.

Personality: Outgoing, charismatic, headstrong and bitter.

Alliance: Lawful Good

Alias: Velocity in Central City/ The Emerald Archer in Star City

Base of Operations: ArrowCave in Star City and Star Labs in Central City

Backstory: Willow's father Barry Allen left her mother Iris for Caitlin Snow when he found out that Iris was pregnant with Willow. Willow hates Barry and Caitlin bitterly. Willow Ann West is from Earth-20 where The Flash has disappeared and she had stepped in to fill his role as Central City's hero. Earth-20 has been torn apart by war between meta-humans and regular humans. A few years before she became known as Velocity Willow lived with Oliver Queen after Iris was murdered. Oliver Queen trained Willow to use a bow and arrow. She became known as the Emerald Arrow in Star City. Willow's lightning trail is green.

Suit Colors: Emerald green with black piping. The lightning bolt on her chest is light green against a black background. Willow's Emerald Arrow suit looks a lot like Oliver's but has an emerald green arrowhead and lightning bolt on a black background emblazoned on her chest.


	8. OC 8

Name: Kara Lance-Queen

Age: 28

Powers: (If applicable)

Mother: Sara Lance

Father: Oliver Queen

Physical Appearance: Kara looks a lot like Sara but she has Oliver's eyes and hair color

Personality: Kara is sarcastic, cold towards strangers but very friendly to those that she trusts. She is also very protective of everyone on the Waverider.

Alliance: Lawful Good

Backstory: Kara was conceived during the Dominator invasion and Sara kept her a secret from Oliver. Kara knows who her father is but she is scared that he won't love her.

Skills: A highly trained assassin like her mother and a very skilled archer like her father.

Alias: Green Canary

Suit: Kara's suit is dark green with an attached hood that obscures her face. Her suit also has a weapons belt that contains two batons that can turn into a bo staff when they're connected. She also has a long bow and a quiver of trick arrows.

Face Claim: Hilary Duff


End file.
